


Sick Day

by Itwasntme178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean makes it better, Fallen Cas, M/M, Sick Cas, human cas, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasntme178/pseuds/Itwasntme178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets sick for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from tumblr- theysayitsmoreprofound.tumblr.com

 “This is it. I’m dying. And this time I can’t come back!”

Dean could hear the melodramatic whine from the bedroom as he poured the soup from the pot into a mug. Rolling his eyes he made his way back to the pile of blankets that was his former-angel of a boyfriend.

“Cas you’re not dying. You have the flu.”

“People die of the flu.” The scratchy voice answered him, muffled from the blankets.

Dean let out a long-suffering sigh and pulled down the blankets, revealing Castiel with mussed up hair and raw red nose. He gently leaned over, kissing his nose, and gently helping him sit up. Dean handed him the mug, which Castiel took shakily. It was his first winter since losing his Grace, and as much as he complained about the downsides of being human, he wouldn’t give up his life with Dean for anything. Castiel let out a cough and looked up at Dean though his damp lashes.

“Thanks De—ahhhchooo!” Cas let out a huge sneeze and when he lifted his hand to wipe his nose, it came back bloody. His eyes grew wide and he looked to Dean desperately. “Dean! Why am I bleeding! Am I dying?” He was serious this time, silently praying _please don’t let me be taken from him yet_. But Dean started chuckling, startling Cas from his panic.

“Cas, babe, your nose is bleeding because you’ve been blowing it so much, it’s dried out. You just burst a tiny blood vessel in your nose, you’re not dying.” Dean reached over grabbing the box of Kleenex from the night stand. He gave Cas a wad of tissues. “Here, squeeze your nose until it stops bleeding. It’ll just be a sec.”

Cas looked a little unbelieving, but he put the tissues to his nose and squeezed anyway. Dean smiled softly at him and pulled off his shoes and jeans, sliding into the bed/nest with his boyfriend. Castiel’s nose soon stopped bleeding and Dean took the bloody Kleenex and dropped it in the trash can, handing the mug of soup back to Cas against. Castiel took a sip and sighed happily, snuggling into Dean when he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

“I love you.” Cas whispered to him in the dim light of their bedroom. Their bedroom. For both of them, that was still so hard to believe sometimes. All the things they had given up for each other and for everyone, and they were finally allowed this. They were finally allowed to just have each other.

“I love you too Cas.” Dean whispered into his angels hair. Castiel might not be an angel anymore, but he would always be Dean’s angel. The angel that pulled him out of hell and had never stopped saving him since.


End file.
